


Bro Codes and Pick Up Lines

by Pseudolirium



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7217440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pseudolirium/pseuds/Pseudolirium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bros before hoes.</p><p>“Dude, totally agree!”</p><p>And they proceed to fuck each other.</p><p> </p><p>Or short drabbles of silly Bokuro pick up lines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bro Codes and Pick Up Lines

**Bro Code # 1**

_Bros before hoes._

_“Dude, totally agree!”_

And they proceed to fuck each other.

 

**Hooters**

_“Dude, you work at hooters?”_

_“Yeah, you should come, bro!”_

_“Oh I don’t know. You should entice me or something.”_

_“I’m going to wear a crop top.”_

_“Deal.”_

**Tamagotchi #1**

_“Hey, is that a tamagotchi? Thought they were extinct.”_

_“Yups, I named mine No. 1 for you bro.”_

_“Bro.”_

_“Bro.”_

**Tamagotchi # 2**

_“Hey look! I’ve got a tamagotchi!”_

_“Cool. I named mine Kuroo.”_

_“I’ve also named mine Kuroo...”_

_“What?! ”_

_“You should have named it after me.”_

_“That’s it. We’re breaking up.”_

  **Tamagotchi # 3**

_“R.I.P Bokuto the hottest boyfriend ever.”_

_“What?!”_

_“I changed my tamagotchi’s name before it died.”_

_“Dude, you still have Bokuto the hottest boyfriend ever.”_

“Yeah?”

“ _Yeah. Me.”_

And they got back together.

Who needs a tamagotchi anyway when you’ve got the real thing.

 

**Come Here Often?**

“So..come here often?”

“Yeah, I come here pretty often. With my date.”

“Oh.”

“I mean you.”

 

**Bro Code # 2**

_“Dude, the Bro Code says we shouldn’t date our bro's interest”_

_“What if my bro's interest were me?”_

_“Dude,you can’t date yourself. You’d look like some kind of a loser with no date. Date me instead.”_


End file.
